


Midnight Solace

by LunaUwU



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alone Together, Falling In Love, Lost - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaUwU/pseuds/LunaUwU
Summary: Miklan falls in love.
Relationships: Miklan & MC
Kudos: 6





	Midnight Solace

"Miklan, lay down here." MC tapped their thighs, treating them as if they were two fluffy pillows. "You need to rest."  
  
"I'm fine." Miklan sighed, avoiding MC's gaze. "We should get moving-" As he was about to stand up, he suddenly felt his shoulder being aggressively pulled towards the ground.   
  
Miklan WISHED he hit his head and blacked out, but he didn't. He was right there, curled into a ball while having MC play with his hair.  
  
The abandoned redhead never even dreamed of being tenderly caressed whilst laying on someone's lap. He has never felt so weak and helpless.   
  
As Miklan learned of this new sensation, he only grew more desperate. He knew MC for a very short time, yet their touch was the only thing that brought him peace of mind.   
  
At that point in time everything seemed perfect. Nothing bothered him, not the hard cold ground, the dim night, or the fact everyone wanted his head on a stick. It was just the two of them, wondering where to go next.  
  
MC swirled Miklan's hair around their finger, admiring it. "Have I ever told you how much I like your mullet?"   
  
"No. How much?" He murmured sleepily.  
  
"Enough to dump your ass if you ever decide to cut it." They teased, chuckling.  
  
Miklan broke down sobbing.   
  
MC patted his head in a frenzy, cooing and humming as softly as they could. "Miklan! I'm sorry! I love you! I'll never leave you I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I should warn y'all that I only do one-shots and write whatever comes to my mind, be it self indulgent or out of character.


End file.
